Nightmares
by StickWithaPseudonym
Summary: Evil has a nightmare, and Flippy wants to know what it's about. Gore, mild language and light slash. Rated M to be safe.


**I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Mondo Media, because if I did, it wouldn't be half as awesome.**

_"You can't run forever, bitch!"_

_The sounds of wet paws slamming down on rainy ground so close in front of me made me force my legs to go faster. My hunger for blood was fierce, I was not going to let my prey get away. Not unscathed, not alive._

_"Please," he begged. "Leave me alone!"_

_I propelled myself faster, damn he was fast. It didn't help that we were running through dark woods in the middle of the night, that the rain was creating a mess of mud for me to tread on. The boy was fast, but not fast enough. I let out a wicked laugh as I jumped at least fourteen feet up in the air and landed on him with such a force his spine almost cracked._

_'Not yet,' I thought as I pulled out my bowie knife, my prey trapped under my weight. 'You're gonna wish I killed you quick, though.'_

_"Please," he begged again. "Don't do this, please! I have money, I have possessions-"_

_"I don't want that shit!" I silenced him with a harsh blow to the face. "I want you dead, you little fucker."_

_The male beneath me looked into my face, eyes wide with fear and regret. "Why."_

_I never answered. I plunged my knife into his chest, splitting his body open for display, relishing the screams of pain that flew from his throat. I watched, a wicked grin on my face, as he began to choke and gag on the very fluid called blood that kept him alive. 'Not for long, though,' I thought, then shoved my knife into his throat, twisting it to create a flowing river of blood from the slit in his throat._

_"P-Please-" The male choked, coughing up blood and somehow, his heart. "Stop this.."_

_I leaned forward until my nose nearly touched his, rage and hatred etched in every blood-soaked line in my face._

_"Face it, Flippy. I am Evil, and I shall. Never. Stop."_

Evil shot straight up in bed, screaming in horror. His body was covered in a cold sweat, and a sudden wave of nausea rolled in his stomach. He jumped out the covers and fled for the bathroom.

After he was done, the sickened male dragged his ass back to bed, shaking with illness and anger. How could he react so pathetically to a mere dream, especially if it was about Flippy being killed. To hell with that boy. He couldn't care less what happens to him.

_But I killed him..._

Evil shook his head, running a hand through his dark green hair. It felt slick with sweat. _I didn't kill him, it was just a dream. Not that I honestly care._

_That's right. I don't give a damn._

"Evil?" Flippy whimpered.

Evil spun around to find his room mate standing in the doorway, his green eyes wide with fear. "Erm...what is it?" he spat.

Flippy flinched. "Y-you just called me! What happened?"

Evil froze. "I didn't call you."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"YES YOU DID!" Flippy stamped his foot. "You screamed out my name out of no-"

Evil's eyes widened at the harsh blush that covered Flippy's face. "Oh _hell _no! Don't you dare think-"

"I-I'm not!" Flippy lied, dropping his gaze. "I... just tell me what's wrong!"

"It doesn't concern you. Go back to bed before I kill you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me or I'll tell _Giggles _you were jacking off to my name!"

Oh no he didn't. "No you didn't." Evil hissed.

"Yeah, I did!"

"Bastard!"

The two males let out a roar of defiance and leapt at eachother, kicking and biting and fighting like animals.

"TELL ME!"

"NEVER!"

Evil felt a pair of warm lips press to his before he cracked. He punched the lights out of his room mate and jumped away. "What the fuck was that?"

Flippy lay on the floor, eyes wide with shock, green hair splayed out on the floor. "Tell me," he choked out.

Evil narrowed his eyes. "I said no, you faggot! Don't you _EVER _do that again!"

Silence. Then the sound of muffled tears trickled into Evil's ears. I'm sorry..."

More frightening silence filled the room for a long period of time. Evil could swear Flippy was still crying. As a matter of fact, he was. But Evil hadn't punched him _that _hard, Flippy had endured more without shedding a single tear.

"Urgh.." Evil hissed, realizing what was going on. "You...you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I had a nightmare...that I killed you." Evil himself was surprised to find he had called his dream a nightmare. Because that's what it was. It scared the shit out of him. "Now leave me alone."

Flippy staggered to his feet. "Okay. That's all you had to say! Goodnight!"

"Wait-you weren't really hurt!" Evil spat, his green eyes wide with rage.

"Nope!" Flippy flounced forward and pecked his room mate on the cheek.

Flippy was sent sailing into his room.

**Ha ha...my first yaoi fic, because that's what I've gotten myself into. YAOI. Please don't flame, and tell me where I can improve in this stuff.**

**And well...kthx. Reviews for the poor!**


End file.
